


All Who Wander Are Not Lost

by Robinhood4ever



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, lotr - Fandom
Genre: AU, Aragorn/OC pairing, F/M, Lord Of The Rings AU, OC, OC's - Freeform, Rangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinhood4ever/pseuds/Robinhood4ever
Summary: A Ranger. A flash of fire. A shield strong as Mithril. A warrior. A wanderer. Part-time Seer. Enemy of the Witch King. Pheonix. Protector of the weak. Those were things people said about her, but who was she really?





	1. Prologue

It was said that as she lay within her cradle, just hours old, that her mother was given a vision. And a strange one it was, of a shield, held up and protecting the world from a great darkness to come, and so she gave her the name of Thennil, Shielder, for she would be a shield for those who were weak.

Her father only saw her as his morning star, the first thing that he saw in the morning light, and gave her the name of Orelil. She was a brightly shining star where there was none, a bringer of light and in a sense, hope.

Little did they forsee the path that their small child would have to tread, and the challenges that she would face there.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have this story mostly completed on Fanfiction.net, and will try to get most of it uploaded as soon as possible.

"Ada…?"

…

"Ada?"

"Ada!" The small voice demanded from the floor.

Whirling around, silken robes flailing out like butterfly wings, Elrond stared down at his small copper-headed daughter. She stood there in her short dress, tresses mussed, with her face screwed up in a most concerning bright eyes twinkled knowingly as she continued to see him trying to cease fidgeting. She was very perceptive for one so young, just out of toddlerhood. He sighed and halted his rapid pacing in favor of answering her.

"Yes, sellig?" He asked rubbing his temple in a circular motion hoping to relieve the pressure.

"Where is Naneth? Why haven't I seen her today? She wasn't at the table to break our fast this morn?" She pelted him with questions one after the other like a hammer.

"Naneth-Naneth is not-Well to be frank, she is bringing you another sibling."

Her small ocean blue eyes sparkled, "A sister!?"

"Perhaps, though I think it is more likely to be a little brother," He smiled and chuckled softly as she pouted, crossing her small arms and popping her small hip stubbornly.

"But I wanted a sister, I wished for one upon a shooting star."

"The stars cannot always grant you what you wish for, little one," He soothed as he brushed his fingers through her mussed hair trying to tame it's rebellious waves into submission."They are place there for our enjoyment by the Valar, they are incredibly special to us.

She nodded her small head,"Naneth always said that our people were named for the stars, and that I was too."

"Yes, little one, you were, our little morning star, reminding us that this world is not as dark as it seems," he replied, though there is much darkness in it.

"Couldn't Naneth bring me a little sister so that she can be another star in the sky?," she questioned, turning to pick up a stuffed horse from among her many toys.

"Perhaps next time, but we cannot know if the Valar will bless your Naneth and I with more children, we must be happy with whatever they give us," he encouraged, "A brother can not be that bad, surly?"

"Lairien says her brother is annoying, that he cries loudly at night and that he smells, it sounds gross," she stated lifting her head proudly as if she knew everything about brothers.

"Yes, but that is only for a time, they will not always be like that."

"Well, if I can't have a sister a brother is better than nothing," she huffed in annoyance, pulling at a strand of her hair.

He smiled, better than nothing indeed.

The moon was high in the sky, is light filtering down through the clouds like a mist to shine on the cool marble floor of her bedroom. He soft breathing could be heard over the noise of the night creatures as a figure crept closer to her bed, clothed in a dark robe, making almost no sound at all. Reaching out it's had it gently shook her small shoulder. She shifted beneath the warm coverlet and a tiny hand rose to rub the sleep from her tired eyes. She was not used to be woken at such a late hour of the night and she struggled to draw herself from the pleasant dream that she had been experiencing.

"What is it?" She asked sleepily, blinking in the starlight.

"It is I little one," her father's voice spoke in the darkness.

"Ada?" she yawned.

"There is some people that Naneth would like you to meet, but you have to be awake," His gentle voice whispered into her ear as he plucked her from beneath her warm covers. She snuggled into his arms and she clung to his neck, rubbing once again at her droopy eyes.

"Who?"

"You shall see."

Exiting the room through the ornate carved door, his soft steps traveled down the hallway, past open windows, tapestries, and small nooks looking out over the waterfalls. His path led up to another ornate door, this one with trees and butterflies carved into it's surface, twisting and turning elegantly. Pushing it open, he entered, closing it softly behind him as he turned to walk further into the room. She stirred in his arms, blinking in the pale light of one of the lamps that hung from the high ceiling above them, and gazed at the scene before her.

Upon the plush mattress of her parents lavish bed lay her mother. She was propped up by numerous pillows of crystal white, and her hands lay clasped over her breast serenely. Her face was peaceful, and her eyes such a great joy that her daughter could not comprehend it's meaning at the late hour. The hall clock began to chime. Naneth smiled and raising her lily white hand to becon them closer before bringing a single finger to her pink lips to signify silence. Slipping down from her father's arms and grasping his hand tightly, she tip-toed closer to the bed before crawling up next to her mother. Snuggling close, she nuzzled her nose into her mother's pale neck and breathed deep of her natural perfume, like lavender and rain, before letting out her breath with a small contented sigh.

"Ada said that you were not well; that you were bringing me a little brother?" she asked in a small voice.

Her mother nodded.

"Was it hard?"

"A little, my love, but it was worth it, Celebrian's musical voice soothed, brushing her finger through her daughter's hair lovingly, they are waiting to see you."

Twisting in her mother's arms, Thennil looked over to the carved wooden cradle that stood next to the bed. It was made from cherry wood, carved into curls of wood the reminded her of the painting of the sea that she had seen in one of the shops. One single branch curved up and above it to create a place to hang a mobile if one had the inclination. Scooting over to the edge of the bed she leaned over the edge and peered down at the two small faces that greeted her. She gasped, and reached out a hesitant finger to trace the dark line of hair that grew on each of their sleeping heads, barily breathing. Eyes wide in wonder she giggled softly when they made snuffling noises; small eyes opened to gaze up at her.

"They are beautiful," she whispered.

"Aye, her Ada chuckled, but I don't know if they will always wished to be called beautiful as they grow older."

"But they are; what have you called them?" She wondered, not really caring what the answer was as she looked down at them.

"This is Elladan, her Ada said picking the boy closest to him up and holding him so that she could see, he has darker eyes and lighter hair, Elrohir has lighter grey eyes."

She smiled hopefully and bounced on the edge of the bed, "Can I play with them now?"

"Nay my love, her father said rocking the infant gently, they are young yet and you would trample them in your haste to teach them all about your toys."

She pouted, and looked up at him pleading.

"Give them a few years and then they will be able to play with you, then you may teach them all you like!"

She turned to the elflings and smiled mischieviously, "You must eat lots of greens so that you grow quickly, brothers, then I shall teach you everything, the best places to hide when we play hide and seek, how to be Lady of the rock, she paused in thought, a finger on her small chin, though you will be Lords, not ladies seeing as you are boys."

"Yes, but it would be best if you refrain from teaching them how to flinch sweets from the kitchens," her father stated, pinching her cheek.

"It was only one pastry!" She gasped, jaw hanging open. He raised his eyebrow at her, "or two… maybe three?"

He chuckled, "You have a large sweet tooth, little one."

She grinned and stated proudly, "Just like Naneth!"

Their laughter rang softly through the halls of the house.

"Just like Naneth."


	3. Chapter 2

15 Years Later

"Elladan, keep your head down or cook will see you!" She hissed as she crouched behind a large barrel with her two young brother beside her.

"But the tart smells so good, Thennil," said brother whined while squirming where he crouched behind a barrel of his own.

"Yes, but if you want that tart we have to be quiet,Handë will hear you, be patient!" She threatened.

"But I want it now, can't you just distract her?"

She rolled her eyes, would her brother never learn the art of flinching? "You can never use the same idea more than once, she'll catch on to it. Trust me, four more minutes and Oron will come through that door and she will be so distracted that she won't even know that the tart's gone."

"I still don't know if this is the best idea, Thannil," Elorhir stated as he rocked back on his heels, peering through the cracks between the barrels.

"Do you have a better one?" She raised an eyebrow high, looking quite like her father for a moment.

"Not at them moment, but I could have!" He stated with a huff.

"Well-

"Look, here comes Oron!" Elladan whispered peaking over the barrel swiftly, ready to jump out and snatch the tart from the table nearest them.

Laying a hand on his shoulder she signaled him to wait, listening to Hande ask Oron how his day was and how long he thought the fair weather would last before it decided to rain. She smiled as she saw the two elves start chatting away as Hande continued to knead the bread dough with the heel of her hands. The smell of the dough was lovely, but the thought of the sweet tart that was only feet away from the trio was even better. As she twisted her feet to better support her weight she nodded to Elladan, smirking as he crept quietly out from behind his barrel and across the kitchen floor. She kept glancing back and forth between her brother and the elves speaking across the kitchen. He had crept forward on his hands and knees, worming his way between stools, bags of apples, and a box filled with flour ending up right beneath the table where the tart lay.

"Now, Elrohir," She whispered, giving him a light push.

The boy leaped up and charged through the kitchen with a scream,"Hande, save me, Save ME!"

The elleth, gave a start and twisted to look at the youth that came hurdling towards her.

"What is the matter, Elrohir? What has befallen you?" She asked holding him at arms length looking him up and down for injury.

"Thennil said that she was going to throw me in the fountain for ruining her favorite doll, but I didn't do it!" He pleaded.

She hoped that the cook would take the bait, she didn't play with her dolls as much as she used to, but there was a possibility that the elleth wouldn't know that. She held her breath as Hande looked into her brother's eyes, before pulling him close. She sighed with relief, it looked like it was working.

"You can stay here, she shouldn't come to bother you if she doesn't know where you are, right?"

Curses! That was not what she wanted at all, it looked like she would have to be more than just the planner this time. Creeping towards the door she hurried up the flight of stair, making no noise at all in her long dress and bare feet. Jumping up and down she got her blood pumping, shaking her head to mess her hair a little to look like she had bee running around looking for Elrohir. Then, taking a deep breath she shouted her brother's name.

"Elrohir, I know you're here somewhere!"

Running down the stairs in a flurry of skirts she searched the room for her brother, faking anger when she saw him, he paled at the sight of her and jumped behind Oron. She stalked towards him, eyes narrowed in mock anger.

"Why? she asked, Why did you do that to my doll?"

She forced a tear from her eye, seeing him smirk from behind the ellon.

"I didn't do it, Thennil!" He defended, inching towards the door to the walk behind him.

"Really? Elladan wasn't anywhere near my room, but I saw you when I got done with breakfast this morning. Why?" She fumed, while trying not to laugh at the accusing looks that Hande and Oron were now giving Elrohir, not even noticing Elladan sneaking out of the kitchen with the tart.

"I didn't do it, I swear it!" He said warily, then darted out the door as Elladan disappeared up the stairs.

"Come back here!" She cried running after him with a growl. She followed him down the walk and past a few elves who jumped to avoid being run into. She laughed loudly as she skipped down the curved stairway and through a ivy encrusted gateway into the garden. Running through the bushes she pushed aside the willow branches to enter their secret hide out.

"Well met!" Elrohir laughed from his spot on the soft grass with a smirk and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Aye, we have rescued the tart from the evil kitchens, it shall never be tortured again!" Elladan said with a magnificent bow.

"Yes, now lets eat before someone comes looking for us, no evidence can be left behind!"

They all giggled before collapsing to the grass and digging into the delicious treat.

10 Years Later

"Lift your blade higher, Elladan, you will never be able to block properly if you carry it so low to the ground!"

"I'm trying Lord Glorfindel!" the exasperated youth ground out.

"Elrohir, watch your feet, you'll never progress anywhere if you don't watch your foot work, boy!"

"Working on it!" the other dark hair youth groaned, moving his feet to the correct position.

Sitting in the shade of one of the walls of the training grounds, Thennil watched her brothers with bated breath, memorizing their moves in her mind. Her mending was forgotten in her lap, as she gripped her skirts in anticipation for the next move. Her eyes trailed over the chiseled and muscular bodies of the others on the training field, watching them move smoothly like water to avoid their opponents. It was like they were dancing, not fighting. It was so elegant, so beautiful. She winced as her brother's swords clanged together, ringing across the field like a bell of warning. They were years young than her and they had already started training to become warriors of Imladris one day; they would be mighty warriors one day.

Slowly the other warriors began to trickle from the field, hanging they weapons up in the armory and jesting with one another. Her brothers trained on under the skilled eyes of Glorfindel, who had killed one of the Balrog long ago. Sweat gleamed on their foreheads as they sparred, trying to best one another with their teacher calling out suggestions. Finally, their teacher called for a draw, they were to evenly matched to beat each other. She could vaguely hear what he said, giving them pointers and explaining things to each of them, then pushing them towards the armory he left the field shaking his head.

She waited for her brothers to exit the armory and leave the field before tossing her mending on her chair and creeping along the lawn to where someone had forgotten their sword. She had not seen who had left it their, but she reasoned that she could put it away since she had noticed it. As she grew nearer she realized that it was rather simple in it's appearance, leather encased the handle from the hilt to the pommel with impressions of leaves imprinted into it, and the blade was straight, not curved like many of her people's weapons. Moving towards the handle she snatched her hand back, glancing around fearfully. Seeing no one she grasps the handle and lifts it into the position that Glorfindel had said was third position. Slowly, and as smoothly as possible she moved through the other positions that he had shown her brothers in their many hours of training. Closing her eyes she copied Glorfindel's movements as best as she could, remembering to keep her feet at a right angle like he had taught her brothers at first.

She continued to move through the many steps that she had seen until she heard someone start to clap. Spinning around, sword pointed at the ground she gasped at the elf who stood before her and blushed rosily in shame.

"I-I- please don't tell my father, I have just always wondered what it would be like, it looks so beautiful and I have always wanted to try, Naneth with be horrified! It shall never happen again I promise, just don't tell-

He laughed, shaking his head,"I am not here to condemn you, my Lady, I had just forgotten to check to see if anyone forgot to take care of their weapons."

"Yes, I-

"You are quite good for just copying what I have taught your brothers and not having someone to teach you."

"I am so clum-what?" she stuttered to a stop, looking up into his mirth filled eyes.

"I am good?"

"You could use improvement with a few of the techniques, but with help and practice, you would be a formidable warrior, if you let me teach you."

"Ada would never allow it-You would teach me! Glorfindel the Balrog Slayer, teach me?" she gasped, "but I am an elleth? And though I feel that even we ladies should be able to defend ourselves, my Ada does not see it in the same light that I do."

"So you would learn if given the chance?"

"With all my heart! I want to be able to protect what is my own, my people, and I cannot do that with a sewing needle!" She stated, shaking her mane of hair violently, eyes glinting with frustration.

He smiled, she was much like her father, determined to protect what was her own, her family, from any harm that could befall them. She had the determination and the reflexes for it; plus he always liked to get a rise out of her father when he could. Yes, this would be fun indeed.

"We will keep your training a secret for now, but when the time comes leave your father to me, he will listen to reason," he stated, "Now hold that sword up, it's deplorable the way you let it hang at your side, and those feet! Shoulders back...

Just a note, Thennil was around ten at the time that her brothers were born. I'm going with the thought that elves don't reach their maturity until they are around fifty-seventy. So assume that she is still a child when she is snagging sweets and a mid-teen age in human years at the training field. So yeah, post a review, and enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3

The sound of swords clanging interrupted the peaceful afternoon, bringing many elves to a halt in their afternoon activities and duties. It was accompanied by laughter and grunts, making the listeners relax as they realized that it was not something to worry about. Slowly people began to move, carrying on with small chuckles or smirks on their faces as they realized what, or rather who might be in the training fields that afternoon. The brother's were often known to have laughter and teasing accompany their sparring matches.

"I told you that I was getting better, Elrohir, you just didn't believe me!" A voice chortled in victory, blocking the onslaught of blows that their opponent was raining upon them with ease.

"Getting better? This is better? I thought you were still learning the positions and how to lung, neth!" Elrohir replied, lunging forward in a swift fluid like movement.

"Nay, I passed that part of my training years ago, Elrohir, you just didn't know because I was keeping it a secret," she laughed, taking her turn to retaliate for her brother's pounding with quick jabs and rough thwacks that forced him to give up ground.

He gritted his teeth and raising his sword to fend off her flashing sword, he rolled his eyes. She had definitely kept it a good secret, he had no idea how long that she had been practicing for. He movements were polished; she had the poise of someone who practiced for long hours devotedly. She seemed to know how to look at an opponent and be able to tell their next move even before they themselves knew, which irritated him to no end. Growling as her blade whistled close to his ear, he side-stepped her last swing and ducked underneath her blade, avoiding having his head taken off by a split second.

"How long have you been practicing and with who? Achasdir has been busy with Elladan, myself and others, Glorfindel has been in Imladris on and off for the last year and a half that I'm sure that it can't have been him, so who?" He panted as she clashed blades with him.

"Oh, a little over, lets see, one," she retreated,"two, maybe three," her sword dove forward to his, and with a quick twist and a strong yank upwards his own was thrown spinning into the air to land on the cropped grass feet away.

Jaw hanging, he stared at her in awe and puzzlement,"Try ten and a little, by Glorfindel no less," she paused and watched as miraculously his jaw dropped lower in shock,"You might want to shut your mouth little brother, you are going to catch flies with it."

"What? He stopped training Elladan and I years ago, said that he had something of importance or some such thing to attend to and that he wouldn't be able to continue as our teacher," He mumbled out loud, walking over to his fallen weapon.

She raised an eyebrow and waited.

Spinning around, eyes wide in accusation he shouted,"That was you! Your were the important thing that pulled him away from the training field?"

She blushed in shame, and pride. Having known that her brothers had lamented for weeks, wondering why their teacher had decided to leave them to another one of the other instructors, they had felt abandoned. She had had to put up with them being sour for the first week and no one had been able to get them out of their gloomy mood, not even their mother. He father had ended up giving them more lessons to complete because they were getting on everyone's nerves with their complaining. She had felt awful about keeping her secret, but Glorfindel had assured her that it was fine; her brother's needed to learn from someone else to give them a variety in their training, a different perspective to use.

"I was..." softly.

"But he's been gone, who have you been practicing with?" He pestered.

"Umm...with Magoldor?"

"The Smith?"

"There's nothing wrong with him being a smith, he was once held a very high position in Oropher's army before the King fell during the War of the Last Alliance," she rose to her friends defense.

"I meant nothing by it, her brother raised his hands in defeat, I was simply wondering who it was."

"Forgive me, Elrohir, I have come quite defensive in this area, Ada does not know, though I think that he must suspect that I am doing something, and I have not had the opportunity to show everyone" she whispered as they left the training field.

"I'd be surprised if Ada didn't know, he's like that," he gave her a knowing look.

"He's been gone with Naneth on and off to visit Greenwood and Lothlorien and the other scattered settlements of our people in the mountains, he hasn't exactly been home to see anything."

"And where would he see you? I have never seen you in the training field until today, have you been practicing in the smith shop?"

She sighed, this brother was always so very perceptive and could figure something out faster than Elladan when it came to a mystery,"Aye, I have been."

"So why today? Why did you decide to spar with me out in the open where Ada could definitely see you, because he is home."

"He is going to have to find out sometime, and I thought now would be the best, Glorfindel is here, and if Ada insists that he wants to see how much I know and that I can protect myself, then I have at least one stanch protector, not including Magoldor."

"I wish you luck, once Ada finds out, you're as good as dead..."

"Thanks," she muttered, placing her sword on a bench and unwrapping the leather strips from around her hands and rolling them up. She continued with the other, rolling it up in the same manner before moving to polish her blade and replace it within it's sheath. Stretching her arms towards the ceiling of the room she heard a few of her vertebrae pop, and sighed in satisfaction before going into a stretch to help her tight muscles. She rolled her shoulders and leaned forward as she cracked the knuckles of her hands.

Slipping out of the training ground could be quite a task, especially wearing one of her brother's tunics and trousers. Everyone had been scheduled for training that afternoon; she and Elrohir had cut their bout close, meaning that she could bump into any one of his fellow warriors in her attempt to disappear. Today everyone seemed to be coming in all at once, which left her little choice but to wait behind one of the many large pieces of equipment that stood in the corner closest to the exit. Taking her chances after a group of three youngsters came trampling through the arch she bolted through the opening and down the path to the right, away from the bustle of the city, and into the gardens. Trotting down the sunlit paths, she slowed in her pace to enjoy the twinkling rays. Anyone who might catch a glimpse of her would have thought that she was the source of light, as the light looked to be coming from her own skin as the sun bounced off her, making her glow.

Turning down a less worn path, she made her way beneath her own room. Heading towards the tree that stood near her bedroom window she leapt up and grabbed a low limb to swing herself up into the boughs. Jumping from branch to branch she made her way up to the level of her room and, glancing to the ground and the surrounding area and listening for any movement from within her room, she flipped through the wide open window, landing in a crouch like a cat upon the floor.

"I was wondering when I would see where all that training was being put to use," a low voice spoke, causing the hair on the back of her neck to stand on end, and a chill to creep up her spine in apprehension.

Turning slowly, she let her eyes travel up from the rug to a pair of booted feet, then a long robe, a narrow but muscular chest, then to a pair of grey eyes. She squirmed under their gaze, unsure of how to approach the situation without blowing it all together.

"Ada, I-

He raised his hand to silence her,"I has been made apparent over the last few years that my daughter was not telling me how she spent most of her time during the day, even your mother didn't know where you would disappear to for hours on end. At first I thought it was just a passing fancy, I hoped it was just a passing fancy, but it seems that you are determined to master this art, and I couldn't be more shocked, an Elleth does not simply decide to learn how to use a weapon and not put that knowledge to use."

"I planned on telling you, and I know that I should have, but I was afraid. You have always said that an elleth's place is in doing things with her hands like weaving, sewing, teaching and the like, but I have never been passionate about those things. I can't do anything to protect my family if something were to happen, I would be defenseless. I don't want to be a burden that way." She spoke in rapid succession, barely taking a chance to catch her breath.

"I want to be out there defending our people, and not just our own, but those who can not defend and take care of themselves when they are attacked. I was given a talent, why should I let it go to waste in the training field when I could use it out in the world. I will not stand by while the innocent are slaughtered without mercy-he went to interrupt her-do not deny it, I have heard the reports with my own ears! So many lives have been lost because no one was there to help them!" she railed in righteous passion.

As she paused to catch her breath, her father spoke.

"That is exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I know that you probably don't want me to con-What?"

"I think that we should begin to train you in earnest, I have heard that Glorfindel and Magoldor have been training you, and I want them to continue. But being a warrior isn't all about knowing how to fight and when to kill, it is also about knowing when to spare a life and how to heal. They go hand in hand together," he paused as she held her breath, filled with hope, "And, if you wish to pursue this path I expect you to be diligent in you training with me in the healing ward."

"Yes! I'll be the best student that you've ever had. Thank you! Thank you!" She choked out, flinging her arms around her father's neck.

"I believe you will."


	5. Chapter 4

T. A. 241, Fall

"So, what's our exit strategy exactly?"

"Our what?"

"Oh Valar, we're all going to die! You don't have a plan?"

One might wonder if they were in the midst of a prank and were about to get caught, but infact the trio was surrounded by a pack of orcs. A rather large, immensely smelly, pack of vicious orcs who were intent on killing the three elves. Oh, and they were outnumbered. Ducking and weaving beneath the black blades of the wretched things the trio argued betwixt one another with the false cheer of sibling banter in the middle of a nasty skirmish. They had been in quite a few together now, having been placed on in different patrols around their borders and given missions over the many years. Thennil swung her sword and grimaced as she severed the twisted head from an orcs shoulders, it's body falling to the ground with a sickening thud.

"How do we get into these situations? It's been smooth since we left Lorien, we're not even a two day's march from Imadlris!" Elladan grumbled.

"One hundred some years of sibling-hood and I still don't know, so don't ask!" She yelled to him, disarming another orc and ducking the swing of it's companion in one liquid-like move.

"I second that opinion, we just attract trouble, like bees to flowers!" Elrohir jumped in to the conversation as he slashed his way through to join his two siblings.

Twirling, ducking and weaving the trio was like a well oiled killing machine, they each could read the others and acted accordingly, striking and blocking in an elusive blur of black and copper. They were similar to a small army, with the eldest giving the commands and the twins putting them into action and protecting her back when she stepped outside of their small circle.

"I was hoping that this journey would be quick, Naneth's time is close and I didn't want to be half way across Arda on an errand for Thranduil when it happened."

"I agree, so, lets get a move on, shall we?" Elladan stated, running the last of the orcs through with his sword, pushing it to the ground while wiping his blade on a spot of clean grass.

"Agreed, lets get out of here before some other type of trouble finds us!"

Edge of Imadlris, Two Days Later

"So, what do you think that it will be?"

"I don't know, but I don't think that I can stand having another brother, I already have two as it is," Thennil teased from her seat atop her dappled grey mount, "Don't you think, Talagor?"

The stallion snorted and shook his head, snapping his long mane against his neck in agreement.

"What, are we not charming enough?" Elladan teased.

"No, you just lack the feminine attributes among other things less important," she teased back.

Her brothers made faces, pretending to vomit,"Thank the Valar for that, you females are so strange, blek!"

"Strange? Oh I never saw it like that, I think the word you are looking for runs along the lines of smarter..."

"Whatever, I for one want a brother, someone to teach archery to, and fencing!" Elrohir stated from behind them on his own steed.

"You have me for that, big brother!" Elladan chortled, dropping back to punch his brother playfully.

"Aye," Elrohir rolled is eyes heavenward,"And what a trial you are."

The trio burst into laughter, moving down the steed path into the valley, friendly banter continuing as they went. Their horses, sensing that a warm stable and food was not far away, strained at the reins, chuffing at their riders. Glancing at the other's, Elladan smirked, kicking his black steed, Belroch, and shooting down the path. Shouts of surprise and accusation followed his departure, but the sound of pounding hooves followed soon after, getting louder and louder behind him. Soon, a flash of his brother's bay passed him, sprinting towards the finish line like a shooting star. Urging his horse on, Elladan glanced back to look for his sister, she was gone!

"Thennil!" He cried in alarm. Could she have fallen from the path? Even the most sure-footed horse could loose their footing and slip over the side, though it rarely happened, if ever. Slowing his ride down to a slow trot he scanned the raven for any sign of her among the trees."Thennil!"

A snicker from his right caught him off guard as a flash of grey and copper shot past him, galloping at full speed towards the courtyard ahead. His sister streaked forward on her mount, laughter bubbling out of her like a brook. Growling, he nudged Belroch into a gallop in effort to reach his sister before she entered the yard. Leaning low over his rides neck he whispered encouraging words into the horses ear, watching as they caught up to his sister.

Bursting through the gates, she pulled her steed to a stop, watching as her younger brother came careening in a few seconds after in amusement. He was so gullible sometimes, still young. Swinging her leg over the head of Talagor, she hopped gracefully to the ground before being caught in her father's arms. Drawing him close she relished his warmth and security, it had been a long three month trip from the Greenwood to Lothlorien.

Withdrawing, she looked up into his eyes and smiled,"Ada, how are you? Has the-

"I am fine. But your mother would like to see all of you."

"Is she not well!"Elladan and Elrohir gasped worriedly in the same breath.

"Nay, she just misses her children," their father reassured them,"You can have the time to clean yourselves up, then meet me outside our bedroom. I don't know if she sleeps or not. After that you may tell me of your trip and what transpired."

The trio nodded and hurried into the house eager to shed their smelly clothes and wash the stains of travel from their bodies.

Upon reaching her own room, Thennil tossed her cloak onto a chair in the corner and began to strip down. She threw all her dirty things in a pile as she entered the bathing room, and throwing all decorum to the wind ran and jumped into the large spring fed pool that greeted her.

Splashing around in the hot water she lay there floating while tracing the vine patterns on the ceiling with her eyes. She breathed in the moist sticky air, relaxing like she had not been able to do in months. Even among her grandmother's kin she had not been able to settle down, always thinking of her home, her parents, her friends, sparring with Glorfindel and the like. Kicking over to the side of the pool she sorted through her many hair oils and soaps, choosing a rose and lavender concoction to use. Pouring it into her hand she scrubbed her hair thoroughly, leaving no piece unturned.

After having carefully washed herself of the grime of the road, she climbed from the pool. Snatching a towel from the stack on the table, she wrapped the soft cloth around her body and crept silently into her room. Standing before her wardrobe she wondered what to wear. In the front of her closet hung many tunics, pairs of trousers, leather jerkins, and long tunics of her own creation. Pushed to the back were dresses of every color, red, navy, gold, forest green, silver, and many more; all had the long draping sleeves and elegant yet bothersome a-line skirts that drug along the ground. Nudging aside the other clothes she snatched one of the dresses from the hanger and hastily donned the magnificent creation of teal along with all the necessary undergarments.

Tugging at the collar of the dress she huffed,"This is why I wear tunics, they are so much more convenient and don't cause a hassle to put on!"

Still tugging and pulling at the dress, she exited her room and hurried along to hallway to join her brother's at their parents door.

Seeing her mother laying propped up on pillows, but with a radiant smile on her face reminded Thennil of another birth that had happened years before. She smiled softly, walking noiselessly up to the bed and taking her mother's hand in hers. Her mother exchanged a knowing look with her before turning to her two eager sons with a bright smile. They chatted for many long minutes while she waited for the twins to finally realize that something was different with their mother. It was Elrohir who spoke first after letting his brother run his mouth, having been able to sit back and observe the scene with silent silent grey eyes.

"Naneth, where's the baby?"

All the heads in the room snapped to look at his face then swung back to search their mother's for an answer. Elladan was looking up and down her body for the large bump that had taken up what had been her waist. It was gone. Puzzled beyond belief he raised one eyebrow and began to search the room. His eyes came to rest on an ornate cradle that sat near the window.

Both of the boys slowly rose from their spots and inched closer to the cradle, holding their breaths. Tentatively the peered down at the small being that lay nestled among the silk covers, it's dark head of hair a stark contrast to the white frothy material that surrounded it. As if sensing someone watching them, the small child opened to reveal their silvery grey eyes, so much like their older siblings. The small mouth puckered then opened to release a small musical yawn.

"She's beautiful," the boys whispered, as if by speaking any louder that they would startle the small creature before them. They definitely wouldn't be teaching her much about fencing, but they were going to be practicing more to protect her from the world.

"Your sister said the same thing when you were born."

The boys grimaced, pulling faces and glaring at their elder sister.

"It was different then, don't ask me why, I was only ten!"

"So?"

She rolled her eyes, typical.

Taking a step forward she gazed down at her little sister; she was a very beautiful child. Gently she stroked the dark curls that were already starting to form on her forehead, then traced the curve of her cheek with a single finger. Looking up she save a glance pass between her parents, as if they knew something that she did not.

"What's her name?" Elladan whispered, touching the downy hair that curled beneath his fingers.

"Arwen Undomiel."

"Noble Evenstar," Thennil murmured with pride.

"Now I have both my morning star and my evening star, and I doubt that there will be anyone fairer than the two of you," Elrond whispered as he drew his daughter to his side.

Not many days later Thennil sat beneath the great old willow tree that her brothers and herself had dubbed the Hiding Tree. The breeze whispered through the boughs, making them sway merrily. Laying beside her wrapped in snowy white blankets was her small sister. She watched the infants face as it switched between a sleepy smile and a serene blank look. Little Arwen seldomly cried, she was always so content, so quiet. When she did fuss, it was never quiet. She constantly garnered attention from the many elleth that lived in and around the city with her pale features and deep black almost blue like hair. Thennil had warned her father that if he did not sharpen his sword then she would when the time came for the ellon of the valley came acourting in the future. He had laughed and asked her why he should not be doing so with her, she had replied with a short comment that no sane or wise ellon would have a warrior to wife and left it at that.

Her sister stirred abruptly, squirming in her sleep before wailing.

"Shhh, ithildin, shhh, nothing shall harm you," she assured the babe, but it did nothing.

Lifting the infant into her arms she began to rock from side to side, whispering sweet things into Arwen's small pointed ears. When that did not work she thought of the song that her mother had taught her to sing as a small girl.

"Little Child be not afraid,

The rain pounds upon the glass,

Like an unwanted stranger there is no danger, I'm here tonight,

Little child be not afraid,

the thunder explodes and the lightning flashes, illuminates your tear stained face,

I'm here tonight, and someday you'll know that nature is so,

The same rain that draws you near me,

Falls on rivers and land, on forest and sand,

Makes the beautiful world that you see in the morning,

Little child be not afraid, the storm clouds masks a beloved moon,

And it's candle light beams so keep pleasant dreams,

Little child be not afraid."

Holding the again sleeping infant, she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders and the weight of her sister in her arms.

"I will always protect you, even when I am not here," she promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering about the lullaby at the end search for "Thranduil's Lullaby for Legolas" on youtube for the full version.


	6. Chapter 5

"Arwen? Oh Arwen!" She called, a soft smile on her ageless face; leaning over a railing she peered into the garden below. A muffled giggle could be heard from somewhere below.

Hands on her hip, Thennil raised an eyebrow as she caught a glimpse of shimmery fabric behind a stone figure. Moving along the hallway she looked down into another part of the garden, pretending to search adamantly for the hiding girl. Moving curtains, looking beneath benches, and in all the many nooks and crannies that Imadlris had to offer she continued her fabricated searching, smirking all the while as she heard the soft footsteps of the elfling that was trying to get away. Skipping down the steps into the garden, Thennil twirled, breathing deeply of the cool, pure air, ignoring the dark head of hair that continued to move farther and farther down the stairs that led to another level of the gardens below. Sighing she took a seat on a bench, her back to the fleeing girl.

"What am I going to do? Naneth is going to have my head if I don't get Arwen to do her embroidery! Oh, what am I to do?" She wondered aloud.

Another muffled laugh echoed through the gardens as her charge decided to back track.

Mouth twitching in withheld mirth, Thennil slipped into the foliage of the garden when she saw that her sister's back was turned. Crouching low to the ground, she crept through the ferns, making her way steadily to the stream that trickled through the gardens. It would provide a perfect path through the thicker foliage that her young sister would be making her way through without a doubt. Ever so often she would peak above the bushes and vines to track the dark head that was trying to make their way through the bushes without stepping on a twig or rattling the brush to much. She had come to the brook and had quickly made her way up it's sandy bank, getting in front of her sister, and stepping behind a large stone carving that stood next to the bath her sister would come to, she waited.

It wasn't long before she could hear the grunts, squeaks, and giggles of the petite figure. She stumbled onto the path, panting from her excursion, and brushed a strand of black hair from her eyes. Straightening her shoulders, she looked around and smiled when she concluded that she had not been followed. Relaxing she flicked the clumps of dirt and leaves from her skirts and untangled her sleeves from the knots that they had somehow gotten themselves into. Upon finishing the inspection of her deep blue gown, she made her way down the path, darting glances behind her ever so often to check for someone following her. It was on one of these glances back that Thennil stepped out from the carving, arms crossed in front of her and a threatening frown gracing her normally joyful features.

Arwen stumbled when she collided with something in front of her. Snapping her head up, she cringed at the expression on her sisters face. She stepped back, staring at her foot while toeing the ground. She sighed, and looked up with her big grey eyes, giving her sister the puppy dog look.

"Yes?"

"You were supposed to be in the sun room twenty minutes ago."

"Aye?"

"And what were you planning on doing down here?"

"Uhh, I was going to visit-umm-Belonin, we were going to go see his aunt who's been ill."

"Really? the eyebrow rose even higher, I'm sure that I just saw him meeting with his aunt this morning and she looked quite healthy."

"Oh-

"Why are you avoiding your lessons, Arwen?"

"..."

"Hmmm?"

The child sighed in exasperation, "It's so boring! And no one ever has anything interesting to say. Naneth is always so patient, but she is always called away for something or another and I end up sitting with all the ladies. They all talk about the weather, their garden's, and what child has accomplished this or that. Sometimes the Elder Ladies tell stories, but it's so, so-

"Dull?"

"Yes, exactly, and I can never ask if they might tell another one."

Moving a finger to tap her chin, Thennil contemplated,"Well, I might have just the story for you-

"Really? You always know such good stories because you travel all over the place, where is this one from? Lothlorien? Angmar? The Greenwood?" Arwen begged, pulling on her sisters sleeve.

"But only if you consent to my instruction for today."

"Yes! Yes! Anything for one of your stories, Nesa!"

"Come then, let's retire, I will show you my favorite place to sew, then you can hear your story."

"Where is the story from?" the elfling questioned, following after her taller relation, a bounce in her step.

"Somewhere, far, far away."

"Is it from among Men?" Arwen asked as they stopped in her room for her to grab her sewing basket before going down a door to get her sisters things.

"Perhaps..."

"It must be, because whenever Naneth says perhaps, it normally means yes." Thennil chuckled at her sisters accurate opinion. "It's from Angmar then, that is the only place of Men that I remember you visiting recently."

"Nay, it is folklore of the men to the south, it was raining and we had to stop at an inn, there was an old woman there who was a good story-teller, but that was years ago." she replied, rummaging through her closet to find the many tunics that she had worn holes in from being on patrol among her many other duties.

"Thennil?"

"Yes, little one?"

"Why do you wear tunics while other elleth wear gowns and dresses?"

She paused in her searching, wondering what brought this up. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, it's just that...you don't look like other Ladies most of the time...and some of them say that you act more like an ellon than an elleth, but I know you're not!"

Turning from her things, Thennil took in the worried expression on her sisters face. Her sister had a right to be concerned, to a point. She had always had a difficult time fitting in with the other elleth of Imadlris, mostly because of the path she had chosen to take. She had always been secure in who she was, but to see her sister like this only made it more of a reality that she was different, very different. Recalling the words her mother had once asked her, she took her sisters hand and drew her to the bed, waiting for her to situate herself before speaking.

Taking a breath, she calmed her mind, and spoke:

"Arwen, what do I normally do?"

"Fight..."

"And?"

"Uphold the weak, protect the helpless, punish the guilty, and a few other's that I can't remember."

"Yes, but what are the other traits of a warrior of our people?"

"Well they're supposed to be gracious, kind, be willing when they are being taught, to know different arts."

"That's right, now what is a lady? Or what do lady's do?"

"Well, they sew, weave, take care of the elflings, they are kind, they teach other people, and at my age are taught, they are known for being kind in word and deed most of the time." Arwen paused, going over both of the lists that she had made. It was as if a light had gone on that had not been there before.

"Do you see the similarities?"

"They're both kind, they both know something of the arts, the teach and are taught. They really aren't that different other than the fact that elleth don't normally go on patrol and fight."

Thennil smiled,"I am still a lady, even if I dress in tunics and practice in the training field. Being a lady isn't just about the clothes that you wear or the things that you do, it is how you act, and how you treat other people. It's a choice."

"I want to be a lady, a lady like you and Naneth. But how do I choose to do the right thing? How do I know I'm doing what a Lady would do?"

"We will teach you, and in time you will know what is the right choice to make when something happens." She reassured her sister with a tight hug.

Looking up adoringly, Arwen smiled,"I love you, even if other people don't think you're a lady, I know that you are."

"And I love you, my little light, always," she whispered, her heart aching, knowing that she could never really be what her sister proclaimed her to be.

T.A. 1975

Everything hurt, it burned, and yet it was cold, icy. It was like it was sucking the light out of her, leaving her dry of all hope. Laying there on the field of battle, bodies littering the ground, all she could think of was the bitter pain that resounded through her being, dragging her beneath its overwhelming waves. She could smell the death, it's stench flooded her nostrils, it would have caused her to choke if she had been able to breath properly. Twisting her head painfully, she gazed with unseeing eyes at the plain filled with her people and those of their allies.

Blood pooled in puddles, the smell of the dead sweaty bodies wafted through the air like a mist; the groans and cries of the wounded echoed pitifully, causing the healers to hurry in their movements. Many men broke down and began to wail at the sight of their many fallen comrades, they knew that the many wives and daughters back home would mourn this day for years to come. The healers worked as fast as they could, saving as many as they were able, but it was never enough. So many died, large graves were dug, and those who had fought valiantly were placed within. The elves bound up their wounded and buried their dead in graves that were covered with stone, an engraving of the date and a small limerick in honor of their sacrifice was carved into a stone that was set up as a marker for them to remember the evils that once burdened the world.

Even with all the death, and the destruction of the northern plains, hope began to grow slowly. Like a shy flower in the morning as the sun warms it, it began to bloom within the hearts of men and elves.

Many nights had she lay in a fevered sleep, raging in hallucinations that plagued her constantly. Her wounds were not easy to heal, even by her own father who was versed in such arts. Many nights he feared that he would loose her, her light seeming to fade before his very eyes. Word was sent to Galadriel, begging her to come and aid him in trying to save her. The elf came as soon as she received his summons, knowing that he would never call for her aid unless the situation was dire. Together they worked at healing their daughter, and granddaughter, putting all their energy into keeping her from passing over to the other side. Many times in her waking dreams she begged them to let her go, to release her from her pain, but they refused to give up.

"It is not only her future that hangs by a thread if she does not survive," Galadriel whispered when Elrond felt that all hope was lose, that he had exhausted all options available to save his daughter, "There are so many other's that will never come to be if her light diminishes. She must live."

Each one of her siblings came and sat with her when her fever abated, yet her fea lingered along the edges of death, unable to decide which it wished for more. Many days Arwen or her mother would sit beside her and tell her everything that had been happening, all the goings-ons, who had started training with her brothers or who was getting married. They wept openly, praying that the Valar and Eru would have mercy and bring her back from this deep sleep. Elladan and Elrohir would spend their nights guarding her, telling her of the pranks that they had pulled, or that they wished to pull, begging her to return to them so that they might band together as their unstoppable trio. Glorfindel visited from time to time, but with each visit he lamented more and more over his decision to train her, to teach her the ways of war. His time spent with her grew smaller and smaller, till he only peered in through her window at night to gaze on her pale, moon-lit face in hopes that she would awaken and that the joy would return to Imadlris. Elrond watched over his daughter with a heavy heart, tending to her, smoothing a strand of unruly hair into submission before messing it up again because it looked more like she had been running her hands through it. They mourned her, living though she was.

Summer hand turned to fall, and fall was on the brink of winter. The room where she lay was empty, everyone had left, the only noise was that of the wind through the trees, nature's song singing of the hope that the world still held on to. It was then that a pale hand twitched, spasmed, trembled. The movement moved to her white face as her eyes began to flutter, then open. Looking around her, she began to test her limits, stretching her unused limbs slowly, testing the waters. Upon realizing that she was still all intact she pushed back the soft coverlet and swung her legs over the side to the cool floor.

She Inhaled the fresh air before pushing off the bed and wobbling towards the mirror that hung from the far wall. Stumbling she gazed upon her face, then her body, before letting a tear fall. With unsteady fingers she traced a jagged scar that shown through the white cloth of her nightgown. It started at her right hip and traveled diagonally across her abdomen, skipping her breast, but ending in a white, puckered scar on her shoulder. Her breath was shaky as she looked at her face and realized for the first time that the sight in her left eye was not quite what it had been, it was hazy, and it only seemed to be able to define things that were practically right in front of her. Though there was no scar that could be seen outwardly, she knew in her heart that her ability to see far with that eye had slipped through her fingers. It was gone. The eye had become milky blue compared to the sapphire blue of her other eye.

She no longer looked the part of a lady, but a scarred warrior. One that had seen to much and who would never be able to view the world as he once had.

She had not heard the footsteps that had entered the room before she turned around. Tears flowed from her eyes like a stream down her face, gazing through them she saw her father. She rushed into his arms and wept, her breath ragged as he ran his fingers through her hair while murmuring soothing words into her ear.

Her world was changing, and she did not know if she would ever be able to accept it. Her heart ached, she felt as if she was slowly loosing everything that she had worked so hard over the years.


	7. Chapter 6

T.A. 1998

The curtains of the room swirled in the breeze, rippling like waves on the sea shore. A lone figure stands before the window, looking out over the sunny gardens, silent like a ghost. Her gown whirled around her, it's long sleeves billowing out behind her. Her long copper hair curled in the breeze, sweeping in front of her eyes, it's tendrils playing with her nose as they brushed it gently. It was as if she were a living statue, carved of flesh and bone, yet if one looked in her eyes they would see a spark in their depths.

It was here in the healing halls that she had devoted her time. After her battle with the witch king of Angmar defending the young prince, receiving her wounds, and healing, she had forgone her training for a time. Devoting many years to the halls of healing had been the way to slowly heal her heart of the aches that plagued it as she remembered the many youths that they had lost in the battle against their enemy. Many nights she had lain awake for fear of the nightmares that would taunt her, make her believe that she could have saved more of her people from the death that had found them on those fields. She had gone to the mass grave that her kin had made for the fallen, and wept bitterly as she recalled the many close friends that she had lost there. Their names still haunted her, Andiron, Baingoldor, Hulon, Merethor, and so many others that died when they should have lived for thousands of years before sailing.

But with time she had reacquired her joy, though many times she caught herself slipping into sorrow when something reminded her of her many friends. Many times she had wallowed in her sadness, almost to the point of fading, but the efforts and needs of her family ruled out her own wish to pass over to the other side. Her brothers had drug her into their numerous pranks, waiting for that spark to return and for life to go on. They had invited her back to the training fields, begging her to teach them more, her skills far surpassed their own and that of the other warriors. She refused, remembering what her reckless nature in battle had cost her people in the end. Elrond had told her time and time again that her efforts had saved so many lives, that she was not to blame. In her heart she knew that it was true, but her mind told her that her father was wrong, that it was her fault. That she was responsible.

Lifting a pale hand, she pushed back the strand of hair that considered it it's job to tease her nose. She could hear the laughter and the shouts coming from the field, and every once in a while she was able to see one or another of the trainees, swords or daggers flashing in the afternoon light. Leaning against the window she listened intently to the words of instruction being shouted by the teachers; encouragement from those on the sidelines blocked out most of what the teachers tried to get through to their pupils. She smirked when there was a sharp, girl like yelp from one of the ellon, chuckling when she heard the jeers from his friends. This individual was going to have a hard time living down his mistake, the Hall of Fire would be alive with the retellings of his folly.

"I have wondered for a long time why you have refused to participate," her sisters soft, melodious voice spoke at her side.

"I do not really know, perhaps my heart needs to heal, before subjecting itself to the heartbreak that comes with battle," she whispered, longing reflected in her voice.

"Yet you long to be down among them, teaching the new trainees how best to protect themselves, why do you refuse to join them?" Arwen scolded, knowing what her sister longed for deep down.

"Because, because-

"Because nothing, Thennil, you are afraid of what you cannot change. They are gone, we will see then when we sail across the sea, why do you torment yourself so?"

"Because I was responsible for them! Because they should not have been sent out in that battalion! Because I should have trained then better! Because I should have never let them set foot in that training ground there! she cried, whirling around to pierce her with a withering look, I should never have gone charging off to defend that prince, they followed me to protect me when they should have been protecting themselves. I killed them." she ended in a whisper, hand over her heart.

"No! you gave them hope, they died doing what they loved doing, they were protecting the people of Arda from a great evil, just like you have done and still do. In the end everyone is made of flesh that can be cut and bones that can be broken, and bodies that can die, but what one does before with the time that they have is what matters. They gave their lives for something that they believed in with their whole heart. Do not take that away from them by living a life that does not reflect what you truly believe in, Thennil. You were meant for so much more, you just have to reach out and take hold of it."

A tear slide down her porcelain face as Thennil engulfed her sister in a tight embrace,"When did you become the one with all the wisdom, Nethig? I thought that was my job?"

Withdrawing a little, Arwen teased mildly,"I am just using what I have been taught by my big sister, she is very wise when she wants to be."

"Aye, when she wants to be," their mother's lilting voice fluttered through the room, as she leaned around the doorpost,"So, will you resume your training? Teach those young scamps what it really means to be a warrior of Imladris, hmm?"

Looking over her shoulder, Thennil smiled,"Maybe... but for now I think that I need to brush up on my skills, I'm a bit rusty."

She shifted into one of the positions clumsily, over exaggerating the movements to make her point.

Her mother chuckled, knowing that all had been set to rights because of the return of humor to her eldest daughter. She disappeared around the doorway to continue on her way, heart lighter than it had been in a long while.

"Rusty?" her sister huffed, raised an eyebrow, then rolled her eyes,"Is that even possible? I swear that I would believe that you were born with a sword in one hand and a shield in the other if Ada didn't say otherwise!"

"Really?" Thennil smirked, turning to follow her mother out of the room.

"Aye, because you defend us with one arm while with the other you shield us from the darkness that seeks to creep in upon us to destroy the light, you take the brunt of the attack so that we do not have to, you're our protector."

"I do remember making a promise once, a long time ago, but that was centuries ago."

"Who did you promise it to?"

"Someone that was very special to me."

"An Ellon?" came the innocent inquiry.

"What? No! I can't stand most of them, and this person was much smaller." she gasped out, nearly tripping over her skirts at the thought.

"What? No one has caught your eye yet?" Arwen giggled mischievously as they entered the older elleths room.

"Nooo..."

"Because I know that there are a ton of ellon that would fall over their feet to just sit next to you," she taunted.

"I have no time for boys," Thennil rolled her eyes as she sifted through her closet to find one of her many discarded tunics.

"Yeah, because your going to be getting on your big girl sword instead of that tiny dagger that you carry everywhere with you, plus you have to go save the world," the dark headed elleth flopped backwards onto the bed with a exaggerated sigh.

"Arwen, it's a dirk, not a dagger, but that's beside the point. You're a dramatic, one might even call you the queen of drama."

"Like you're any different? You've been mopping about for years since the Battle, and you think that I'm the drama queen?" she teased.

Shrugging her shoulders, Thennil stepped behind a changing screen, self-consciously aware of the raised scar that adorned her abdomen, still fading after the many years that had passed. After tossing her dress over the top she yanked on the clothes, hissing when her hair caught in the buttons that she had sew into it. She tied the strings of her trousers tightly and stepped out from behind the screen; reaching for her leather boots to pull them on, and wiggled her toes in the toe of the boot, remembering the feeling.

Turning, she gazed across the room at the large cherry wood chest. Her heart stuttered, and she took a second to mourn the lose of her comrades in arms before it began to pound rapidly in her breast. She lifted a hand to her chest and made a sign of farewell, bowing low to the Northern kingdom and whispered a prayer. Stepping confidently up to the chest she took a deep breath and blew across the surface, the dust spiraling up into the air like golden glitter in the sunlight. Lifting the latches reverently, she raised the lid and gazed down upon her weapons. She reached her hand down into the bottom and grasped the scabbard of her sword, seizing the handle she slowly withdrew the blade, reveling in the feeling of the leather grip in her hand. Dropping the scabbard she took up her stances and began to slash through the air, twisting and curving in water like movements, eyes closed as her muscles remembered their old functions.

Elrohir danced around his brother, laughing as the swing meant to take off his head missed him by a hairs breath. He lunged forwards, crashing his sword against that of his brother, he grinned as the duked it out. They both knew the strengths and weaknesses of the other, having memorized everything about each other from the moment that they could comprehend the world around them. He retreated, hoping to draw his brother closer, faking a left, then a slash at his legs, he froze as his twin dropped the point of his sword to the ground, face filled with astonishment at something that was behind him. Turning, his own face took on a look of awe at the sight that held his gaze.

There, standing with the light of the sun was his sister. The light was streaming across her face and her copper hair glinted and seemed to spark in the sunshine, like the molten metal within a furnace. Her eyes, though one was milky and unseeing, gleamed with an inner light of the most unique and wild beauty. Her dresses had been turned in for a tunic and trousers, with her uniform embroidered boots adorning her delicate feet. Her arms were arrayed with her stiff leather bracers, and at her side hung both her beloved sword, Celeg, and dirk, Tu,(pronounced Te-u). She was swamped in an inner light that looked like she glowed in a silvery golden haze, like the fairies that in legends. An unseen breeze made her hair ripple like the wind through the long grass on a mountainside.

The whole courtyard held their breath as they waited for her to speak, frozen like statues.

"One can only mourn so long for those that were lost before they forgets the reason that they were all living and fighting for. The time for mourning has passed and the time for action has come again. Hope has bloomed anew, though I keep none, I wish for those who are unable to protect their hope and joy have someone to do it for them. I will not stand by while the innocent are slain when a warrior should have been protecting them." She spoke solemnly.

"For, if we cannot protect it, who will?"

The price of freedom and hope was, and always had been high. It was a price that she was willing to pay so that others might partake in the joy that came with love and family. Because once you choose to hope, anything is possible. You just have to choose.


End file.
